Torchwood-Normal
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Just Jack and Ianto, "working" late in the Hub, as usual.


"Jack… have you finished with that file yet?"

Jack sighed. "Nope. Too distracted."

"Distracted by what? It's just us here."

Jack grinned. "Yeah. Exactly," he said, reaching for Ianto's wrist to pull him close.

Ianto fought back a smile, trying to look professional and stern. Jack's fingers subtly working under his shirt cuffs wasn't helping.

"You know that new cologne you've been wearing is making me crazy," Jack husked, stroking Ianto's thigh as he perched on the edge of Jack's desk.

Ianto closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to compose himself. He wasn't sure who he was fooling, he wanted Jack every bit as much as Jack wanted him.

"Come on…," Jack cajoled, tugging Ianto in close and kissing his neck. "Said it yourself, it's just us here. Let's have some fun."

Ianto finally gave up the fight and let a coy smile through. "What kind of fun? Hopscotch? Tag?"

"Naked hide-and-seek," Jack said, settling his hands on Ianto's waist.

"You cheat," Ianto grinned.

"So try harder. Make me earn it," Jack winked.

"Alright, then. Strip hide-and-seek. Whenever you're found, take something off," Ianto smirked.

Jack shook his head. "Not much of a game. Think about that. I'd just stand out in the open every time."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Of course you wouldn't play properly. Alright, reverse-strip hide-and-seek. Whenever you're found, put something on."

"Which, of course, means starting naked."

"I suppose it does."

"Which means I was right the first time."

Ianto rolled his eyes again.

"Can I tempt you?" Jack asked, innocently unbuttoning Ianto's waistcoat.

"I shouldn't answer that. You likely already know the answer anyway."

"I bet I do know the answer," Jack grinned, standing up and leaning in to kiss Ianto properly.

"Jack… how about skipping the games… maybe another time?" Ianto said, turning his face up to Jack.

"Yeah…," Jack said, running his hands up and down Ianto's arms. "Let's just… god you make me hot, Ianto Jones."

"Feeling's mutual, sir," Ianto grinned, shrugging out of his suit coat.

Within moments, Jack was pushing Ianto to lie back on his desk as he undid Ianto's tie. Ianto pushed back a bit, only so he could undo Jack's trousers with one hand, pulling Jack into a hungry kiss with the other.

Jack gave a shudder when he felt Ianto's hand slipping under the waistband of his trousers and he renewed his efforts to get Ianto undressed as quickly as possible. "Not fair," Jack growled, "you've got more layers to get through."

Ianto grinned. "Why I suggested strip hide-and-seek. You'd lose before my shirt was off."

"Why I suggested naked hide-and-seek."

"You suggest naked everything."

Jack just grinned back, slipping his hands under Ianto's bum and pulling their hips together.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two were lying on the floor of Jack's office, catching their breath. Ianto lie on Jack's chest, listening to a heartbeat that he vaguely knew would never cease. Feeling Jack's fingers in his hair and on his back somehow made everything much more normal than ever seemed possible within the Torchwood-3 base.

"Not to be a terrible spoil-sport," Ianto said quietly, "but you have got that file, still."

"I know," Jack sighed. "I'm really happy right here, though."

"Me too. I was just thinking, the sooner that's done, the sooner we can go back to mine and get dinner."

"Yeah… I don't know about 'soon.' Think my mind's kinda blown for a bit."

"That'll be my fault?"

"Mostly. Except that I started it," Jack grinned.

"Or I could put on some coffee, order in dinner, and we could have a late night. Two sets of eyes and all."

"Sounds kinda nice, actually."

"Yeah… nice, intimate night in… looking over alien contact documentation."

"I guess it's pizza and a movie for normal… people."

"Generally. We're not normal, though. We're Torchwood."

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, suddenly wanted to protect him, though he didn't know from what. "Ianto, I…." Jack caught himself just before letting the words slip off his tongue. He just couldn't take the chance that saying it would break the 'magic spell' he'd found the day he met Ianto Jones and spoil everything. "I'm glad you're here with me," he finished.

Ianto pulled himself up to give Jack a quick kiss. "Glad to be here, sir," he smiled.


End file.
